


There Goes My Head Up In The Clouds

by ryoukootonashi



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tim Drake-centric, Valentine's Day, idiots to lovers, no beta we die like robins, the rating is just for some language, thts why theres lots of characters most are only in one scene each, tim overthinks things: the fic, told kinda through vignettes, very very background like mentioned in one paragraph stephcass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoukootonashi/pseuds/ryoukootonashi
Summary: Sure, he jokingly called it a date, but he’s done that before and it didn’t mean anything. Right?
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 16
Kudos: 171





	There Goes My Head Up In The Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> (title from Freakin U Out by Antarctigo Vespucci)
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY Y'ALL
> 
> my best friend said i should write a fic for valentines day while we were on a voice call like two weeks ago and i was like hm you have a point so here we are! this is kinda dumb but uh! they are idiots so it works i suppose
> 
> sorry if anyone is ooc this is my first time posting writing for almost all these guys,, but the batfam + yj core four just live in my brain rent free so <3 
> 
> takes place in pre new 52 continuity just. some time vaguely after the comics ended. idk specifically how much, but like... a bit? at least a year probably.

* * *

**_Sunday the 7th, 5:37 pm_ **

* * *

“So where am I dropping ya?” Kon had Tim tucked under his arm as they soared, Red Robin’s cape flowing dramatically behind them in the wind. 

“The manor, I need to ask Bruce a few things before patrol tonight,” With any other person, Tim wouldn’t feel so secure in the sky, but he doesn’t think he could ever feel unsafe when he’s alone with his best friend.

“God, patrol every night, you guys are crazy,” Kon shook his head, “This is why I never get to see you anymore.” 

“You see me every weekend,” Tim rolled his eyes, his cowl obscured the action, but it was an automatic response more than anything else, “Does the name ‘Teen Titans’ ring a bell? You know, the people we were with approximately 20 minutes ago?”

Kon paused in the air to glare down at him, “You know what I mean, that's not the same at all,” before he continued flying, “When was the last time we did something just the two of us?”

Tim opened his mouth to respond, but quickly closed it. He couldn’t think of an example fast enough, and would like to _avoid_ eating bugs while he considered how to respond, “Fair point,” 

“You free this time a week from today?” 

“I’ll have patrol later in the night, but yeah,” 

“Okay. Wanna have dinner and hang until you have to go do your bat shit?”

They touched down on the grounds of Wayne Manor, by the edge of some forest, an obscured enough spot that any potential passing paparazzi wouldn’t see them. 

Tim smiled, getting to spend some time alone with him _would_ be nice, “That sounds really great, actually.” 

“Well then, it’s a date,” Kon winked before flying off. 

_If only it actually_ was _a date_ , he thought to himself while heading towards one of the cave’s hidden entrances.

* * *

**_Monday the 8th, 10:18pm_ **

* * *

After giving one final kick to knock out the attacker and end the fight, Stephanie stood triumphantly with her hands on her hips. 

“I think I’m gonna have bruises from that for a week,” She laughed, taking out a zip tie to take care of the man.

“Are you alright?” Tim leaned down to help the woman who had been attacked stand, “The police are on the way to take a statement, but you should be safe now,” Not that the GCPD ever accomplishes _much_ , but it’s the procedure they need to follow to stay more or less on their good side. Having to deal with the cops hunting them down _as well as_ the costumed bad guys was a lot of unnecessary extra work. 

“Thank you, Robin,” She stood, and then turned to see Stephanie finishing her work, “And Batgirl!” 

Steph gave a little salute, “All in a day’s work, miss!” and grinned. People actually referring to her as Batgirl would _never_ get old. When she thinks about how she’s come this far, and managed to grow into this role and gain respect for it, she just knows she wouldn’t give it up for _anything_. 

Tim, on the other hand, tried not to wince at being called just _Robin._ It happens a lot. Old wounds can still sting, unfortunately. 

Sirens could be heard getting closer, so once Tim gave a final glance at the crime scene, he nodded towards Steph, “That’s our cue,” and took out his grapple, sending a line towards the rooftops. She followed, and soon enough the two were taking a moment of rest out of sight, high up above the city.

“That guy hit _hard_ for a street level crook, jeez,” Steph stretched out, cracking her neck, “If I have a huge bruise right here,” She gestured to a spot near her collarbone, “And it _shows_ with the dress I’m wearing on Valentines Day, I’m gonna be pissed.”

“You’ve covered bruises before, I think you’ll be fine,” He shrugged, “Not like your date wouldn’t understand anyways,” Steph had asked Cass out sometime shortly after she came back from Hong Kong for good, it had just seemed like the logical next step once they reunited. Sometimes Tim feels a little jealous, and wishes something like that had happened between him and Kon when they’d finally come back together after all the distance death and seemingly impossible missions had put between them. He tried to put that energy into being happy for them though, his sister and one of his best friends were _good_ together, and that’s what really mattered. 

“True, so you have any plans for Valentine's day, dweeb?” She took out her grapple and started moving, they did have other places to patrol tonight, and they could just chat along the way. 

He followed suit, answering more through his communicator rather than trying to yell loud enough to be heard over the wind, “When is that again?”

“Sunday,” She answered nonchalantly, but her answer made Tim freeze.

_Valentine's day was_ this _Sunday._

When he tried to land on a building his foot slipped, concentration off because his whole world was turning and his head needed a minute to reboot.

Luckily Steph was able to swoop in and catch him, concern written across her face, visible even through her cowl. 

“As much as I love saving a damsel in distress, what the hell, Tim?” The two of them stumbled onto another roof, “You’re usually more careful than _that_ ,”

He collected himself, dusting off his knees, and stood, “No names in the field, _Batgirl_ ,” Not that he didn’t slip with that from time to time, but they were relatively near the street, it’s a bit too risky unless they’re super high up. 

“That doesn’t sound like an explanation,” She crossed her arms and pouted, he was prone to dodging questions by hanging onto technicalities and she was _absolutely not_ letting him get away with it right now. 

“You said that Valentine's Day is _this_ Sunday?” 

“Unless February 14th is no longer the holiday, yeah,” She raised an eyebrow, shifting the leather of her mask ever so slightly. 

“Ko-Superboy asked me to hang out, then,” He hadn’t _said_ Valentines Day though, he absolutely hadn’t. Sure, he _jokingly_ called it a date, but he’s done that before and it didn’t mean anything. _Right?_

“Oh my god!” She ran up to him and pulled him into a hug, “That’s awesome, you’ve had a thing for him _forever!_ “

“Steph,” He whined, breaking the same rule he just tried to enforce, “I don’t think it’s like that, he didn’t say anything about it being-“ 

“Oh shut up, you’re just overthinking it.” She waved a hand, trying to dismiss his anxiety, “He’d be totally nuts not to be into you, anyways,” She gave him a kiss on the cheek, she probably would have ruffled his hair too, if he was still in the Robin uniform. One of these days she _will_ convince him to go back to a domino mask. 

* * *

**_Tuesday the 9th, 2:34 pm_ **

* * *

Tim sometimes wondered how Damian was allowed back in Gotham Academy, he’d heard he got expelled a while ago and chose to stick with homeschool. He never bothered to ask what changed, or why he went back, but Tim was willing to bet a generous Wayne Foundation donation was involved. 

The sea of children spilled out the front doors, and from Tim’s seat in his car he tried to spot the tanned skin, spiky black hair, and familiar scowl of his younger brother. The school uniforms made picking out individuals difficult, so Tim quickly gave up. _Damian knows what the car looks like, he’ll find it eventually._

After a minute or two, a girl with a yellow flower in her short black hair ran by, waving and yelling something behind her, and seconds later Damian appeared. Who knew the kid had made _friends_? He just stood there, staring in with a glare. Tim rolled his eyes and the window down.

“Where’s Pennyworth?” 

“Busy, I’m your ride today,” Tim had gotten the call from Alfred in the morning. He had a meeting with the main fabric supplier for making their costumes, and was going to be busy through the afternoon. 

“Tt,” Damian made that little click sound he so often did as he finally opened the door, “You look terrible,” He glanced over his older brother. The bags under his eyes seemed more dramatic than normal, and his hands were twitchy, restless.

“Thanks,” He sighed, not really in the mood for antagonizing.

“Not that I... care,” Damian started out, and then paused, as if considering his words carefully, “But I am stuck as the passenger while you are about to drive through the rather hellish city we live in, so I feel obligated to get you in the best mental state possible. For my own safety, more than anything else.” He refused to make eye contact as he almost _rambled_.

“What are you talking about?” Tim wasn’t really getting the point, he fumbled around for his key. 

“What is wrong, Drake?” Damian reached out quickly to swipe the key away, holding it at a distance and effectively holding them hostage. 

“Nothing, give that back-“ He could try to fight him for it, but in a relatively public space in front of the school it _probably_ wasn't a great idea.

“Wrong answer. I _could_ drive myself, you know,” 

“Not legally,” Tim groaned, this was a frequent conversation between Damian and _anyone_ driving him around. Nobody doubted his capability, but unlike Tim’s own situation when he was younger, there was no reason for him to be granted special permission to drive early. 

“Tt,” Damian crossed his arms, refusing to even buckle in, “Are you going to clear your head so you won’t be a danger, or are we just going to sit here?” 

“I’m not venting about my _love life_ to you, Damian,” 

“So it has to do with the holiday this weekend, I assume?” 

Tim paused. As much as this was not something he wanted to talk about with _Damian_ of all people, getting more opinions wouldn’t hurt, right? And the kid i s best friends with Kon’s younger brother, that _could_ add some level of insight.

“Yes,” He sighed and relaxed back into the seat, knowing they were going to be there a while longer. 

“I’m going to require more than one word answers, Drake,” Damian shot a look to the side, but there wasn’t as much bite in it as Tim may have expected, “If you want to get out of here any time soon.”

Tim reluctantly explained the basics of the ‘ _I have plans with Kon on Valentines day but have no idea if it’s a_ _date_ ’ situation. 

“If neither of you mentioned the holiday, it’s likely unrelated,” Damian shrugged, “I don’t believe the clone is _capable_ of the level of subtlety required for it to have been a purposeful move,” 

“That’s what I was thinking,” Tim leaned back further in his seat, staring up at the roof of the car, “But then Steph insists I’m making things too complicated,” 

“Brown has a point, you often do,”

“You’re one to talk,” 

“Tt,” 

They were both then at a standstill, they didn’t talk much like this. Tim normally wouldn’t _want_ Damian’s advice, and Damian usually had little interest in involving himself in the details of Tim’s life, both of them were a little lost on where to go from here. The keys were still held hostage though, so they were stuck until Damian decided Tim wouldn't be too distracted to drive. 

“Even if it was not his original intent,” Damian almost startled him with the sudden talking, “There is no reason you couldn’t utilize the timing to _turn it into_ what you want,” 

Tim turned, “You’re suggesting _I_ make a move on _him_?” He raised a brow.

“I know you’re spineless, but is that _really_ something you’re incapable of doing?” 

He took a moment to consider. In his own weird, kinda backwards way, was Damian saying he believed in Tim enough to actually do that? 

“No, it’s not,” He decided, not that he _would_ necessarily do it, but he _could_. In the past Tim had been rather passive in a lot of his relationships, but there was no reason things needed to stay like that.

“Good.” Damian held up his hand, the keys dangling, “Now are you fit to drive?”

Before Tim could answer, a car horn honked behind them, accompanied by someone yelling that _this is a pickup lane, not a parking spot!_

Neither brother could hold back their laughter. 

* * *

**_Wednesday the 10th, 6:15pm_ **

* * *

Seconds after stepping into his apartment the _Sonic The Hedgehog_ theme started blasting from Tim’s pocket, an omen of chaos to come.

“Hey Bart,” He answered quickly, desperately wanting the song to stop. Bart had chosen the ringtone himself, and every time Tim changed it to the default Bart would steal his phone and put it back, after a while he just stopped trying.

“Did I leave my sunglasses, those ones I got that match Kon’s a while back, at your place? I can NOT find them-“

“I mean I can _check_ but I don’t think so,” 

“Hmm hang on, this will be quicker,” 

The line went dead and Tim knew what was coming. He just opened the door right back up, and started counting down from 10.

He got there around 3, pretty decent time.

“Why do you need sunglasses in February?” If he drove places then sure, avoid glare from snow, but considering his mode of transportation was _himself_ , Tim couldn’t figure out the reasoning. 

“I don’t question your life choices,”

“Yes you do?” Tim crossed his arms and watched as Bart zipped around the apartment, searching. 

He paused, holding up a pillow he’d been checking beneath, “I suppose I do,” and then continued looking.

After a minute or so, he just flopped down on the couch, groaning, “Ugh, they’re not here either,” 

“I’m sure they’ll pop up, they could be at the tower?” Tim came and sat down next to him, lifting up Bart’s legs to make space for himself. 

“Ohhhh, good point,” He did not shift his position, instead just let his legs fall back onto Tim’s lap, “Anyways, hi, how’s life?”

Tim hadn’t even had a chance to take his work clothes off yet, so he awkwardly started to remove his blazer as they sat, “Uh, ya know, busy. Hero stuff, little bit of a romance crisis,” 

Bart shot up at that, “Oh do tell,” 

“Well Batman-“

“No,” Bart shifted up to shush him, “I hear enough about Batman, give me something good,” 

“Kon asked me to hang out on Valentines and I don’t know what it-“

“Oh finally!” Bart practically jumped in the air, “You two have been dancing around romantic-“ He leaned in closer and wiggled his eyebrows, “ _and sexual_ -“ before pulling back away, “-tension since like, the day you met!” 

Tim gave a skeptical look, “You weren’t _there_ the day Kon and I met.” 

“Yeah, but by the time I _did_ see you two together, it was already clear, so I can assume!” Bart was flailing his arms wildly, “Why don’t you seem more excited about this?” He reached and pulled on Tim’s arms, dragging him to stand in the middle of the living room with him, “You should be jumping for joy or something!” He jumped a few times, setting an example. 

“You’re lucky there’s nobody downstairs to make a noise complaint about that,” Tim sighed, “You didn’t let me _finish_ , Bart.” 

“What else is there to say?”

“I don’t think it’s a _date_ ,” Tim pulled his hands back, and crossed his arms again.

“But it’s... Valentine’s day?”

“I didn’t even realize it was when I agreed, what if he didn’t either?” 

Bart flopped back down on the couch, considering the thought, “Okay, I mean I get the line of thinking, but he’s not _that_ stupid,” 

“And I am?” 

“My dude, my guy, my buddy, my pal,” Bart was barely holding in his laughter, “You _chose_ to be Mister Sarcastic once, you invent new levels of stupid,”

“Get out of my house,” 

“Hmmm, nah,” He grinned, “Anyways, what’s for dinner?”

* * *

**_Thursday the 11th, 11:58pm_ **

* * *

As soon as they made it into the cave, the bats flew around in a flurry. Something about Red Hood’s motorcycle being an unfamiliar sound set them off, far more than the usual vehicles in and out did. None of the other _human_ bats had made it back yet, leaving the two brothers to dismount and stretch out as they waited. 

“I can not _believe_ he tricked me into coming back here,” Jason removed his helmet, leaving only one mask hiding his face. 

“You agreed to help on the mission, briefings are part of the mission,” Tim shrugged, removing his cowl.

“No,” Jason turned to him, “I agreed not to _shoot you guys_ , and _maybe_ cooperate, since we’re following the same lead,” 

“That’s practically the same thing,” 

“I hate this fucking family,” Jason threw down his mask on the meeting table, and pulled out a chair to flop down into. 

“You have made that abundantly clear, Jay,” He leaned against the table itself, not quite wanting to sit back down yet, “Yet here you are,” 

Jason groaned.

“So, aside from testing my patience, what have you been up to?” He leaned back in the chair, kicking a leg up on the table.

“Might have a date on Valentine’s Day and kinda freaking out about it, otherwise not much,” At this point, Tim’s just trying to get as much input as he can. Talking to Dick about it would be... _too_ heart-to-heart-y, so Jason seemed like a good ‘older brother type’ substitute. He also didn’t really _know_ Kon, so he’d possibly provide a more objective look at the situation.

“Who’s the unlucky lady?” He wiggled his brow, and after the moment of silence, added “Or lad?”

“There you go, it’s Superboy,” He genuinely wasn’t sure if Jason even _knew_ Kon's actual name, “But I don’t know if it’s a date or we’re just hanging out?”

“Ah yeah, because it’s an absolutely normal thing for two totally-just-bros to specifically make plans to _hang out_ on Valentines day,” Jason seemed amused, which was better than annoyed at least.

“When he asked me I totally blanked that's when it even was, what if he did too, and it _is_ just a platonic thing?” Tim jumped off the table, and ran a hand through his hair, beginning to pace.

“You could _ask_ him?” Jason leaned further back in his chair to follow Tim with his eyes, but nearly fell out of it all together.

“Are you out of your mind!” Tim knew Jason didn’t have _much_ relationship experience, but _seriously?_

Jason stood and put a hand on Tim’s shoulder, stopping his manic pacing and turning his whole body around to stare him in the eye, “Aren’t you a detective? Do it all subtle, so he won’t even know you’re asking,” Jason said it like the most obvious thing in the world.

“That’s… actually a pretty good idea,” 

“I do have those sometimes,” 

“First I’m hearing of it,” Tim smirked, right as the Batmobile pulled into the cave, filling the space with sound and the general energy that Bruce carried when he entered, leaving no time for Jason to respond. 

* * *

**_Friday the 12th, 9:31am_ **

* * *

Waking up back at the manor was always a strange experience. His old room was still familiar, not much had changed since he moved out, but everything just felt _off_ . However, since he and a few of the others had been in the cave working practically until dawn, Alfred had insisted they spend the night. So there he lay, staring at shelves he’d left full of the things he eventually decided he didn’t really need to take with him, as he thought about what Jason had said. _Ask_ him. 

He stood to stretch out, and grabbed his phone off the bedside table, maybe just sending him some probing texts, _clarifying things_ , could do the trick. 

> _[9:33 am] Tim: Hey! Just checking in- we’re still on for Sunday, right?_

It only takes a few seconds for a response.

> _[9:34 am] Kon: yee! 😎_

Okay, got his attention. Time to dig a little.

> _[9:35 am] Tim: Do I need to bring anything (videogames or something?) you didn’t really say what we were gonna do when we hang_

There, some poking to figure out what Kon had in mind for them hanging out. Maybe Jason really _was_ onto something with this.

He didn’t hear the footsteps per se, but all the Bats have their own kind of sense, they know when the others get close, _especially_ within the manor. Meaning it was no surprise when he then heard soft knocking on the door.

“Come in!” 

Cass smiled as she entered, the two hadn’t really had a chance to catch up last night due to all the casework. Tim’s phone went off before he could properly say Hi.

> _[9:37 am] Kon: unless we wanna do a game night saturday at the tower then nah, dont worry abt it ✌️_

Tim couldn’t hold back his groan. 

“Who?” She looked at the phone, and tilted her head to the side. 

“Kon,” He knew there was no use lying to his sister, she’d be able to tell anyways. 

He sat back on his bed, cross-legged and looking down at his phone. She gently took a place next to him, staring at him for a few moments, taking in his body language. 

“You _really_ like him, huh?” She’s known for a while, and it wasn’t particularly a secret, but to have someone say it so plainly can be a lot to process. 

“Would it be that obvious to people besides you, too?” He turned to her, and she just grinned, “Of course it is,” He stared up at the ceiling. 

“He likes you too,” She rested her hand on his shoulder, “Has for a long time,” She winked, “I would know,” 

“But you can read people better than they know themselves,” He’s pretty sure _she_ realized he was bisexual before it even fully clicked for him. 

“Give him a nudge then,” She shrugged, “Help him realize,” 

“I don’t want to scare him away,” Tim can’t even imagine trying to live without Conner again, it was bad enough when he was taken by outside forces. If he made the _active choice_ to avoid Tim because he’d freaked him out? He’s not sure what he’d do.

It wouldn’t be pretty, he knows that. 

“You won’t,” She rolled her eyes, “You _can’t_ , not him,” She may not know Kon as well as Tim did, but she had been with him before. It was brief, but she could see his passion, his kindness, even under the personas he’s put up before. His love for Tim was something not necessarily defined by just the terms ‘platonic’ or ‘romantic’, it was beyond that as she saw it. It couldn’t be broken by _anything_ , she knew for certain. 

He rested his head on her shoulder, taking a moment of calm, a moment to think. She had a point, the two of them had been through a lot together, feelings like this _probably_ wouldn’t tear it all apart. It still could, and that nagging fear lived in the back of his head, but he tried to push it down.

“Too much thinking,” She announced after a little too much silence, “Alfred made tea,” She stood slowly, and grabbed one of his hands, “Let’s go,”

* * *

**_Saturday the 13th, 7:20pm_ **

* * *

He was running out of _time_.

Things had gone relatively normal earlier in the day, Titans business as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary to indicate anything was going to change, except Bart giving him these _looks_ every time Kon and he were within a few feet of each other. But what does Bart know anyways? He _did_ find his sunglasses at least, so he stopped bothering Tim about that. 

He still didn’t know how to approach this. He was going in blind, every probing message he’d sent was met with a brick wall in the form of Kon being vague as hell. Jason’s plan had crashed and burned, leaving him with Steph and Bart’s enthusiastic insistence that it was _obviously_ a date, Cass and Damian’s confidence that he should just take matters into his own hands since he’s unsure, and his own personal lurking doubts and insecurities. So not much in the form of a plan from all of that. 

He took a deep breath, and finally knocked on the door. 

“S’open!” 

He hadn’t been to Cassie’s room at the tower in a while, she was sprawled out on her bed reading something on her phone, but her head popped up at his entrance. 

“Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?” He shut the door behind him.

“Uh, yeah,” She readjusted herself, making space by her side, “You look stressed,” She reconsidered, “Like, more than usual,”

He sat next to her, and avoided eye contact, “So, _you_ know,” He just kept his eyes locked on a few stray books on the floor, “About how I uh... “ this was too embarrassing to talk about without the safety of a mask, “The feelings I have, for-“

“Kon?” She almost laughed, “No kidding, _Wonder Boy,_ ” She grinned, “I’d have to be pretty stupid not to have noticed you were thinking about the same person I was back when we-“ 

“We’re _not_ talking about that,” He groaned out, one embarrassing romance crisis at a time, _please_. Rehashing the details of he and Cassie’s grief-induced time together was not on tonight’s itinerary, “But yes, Kon,” 

She leaned back on her bed, shifting around so her head rested on the pillow, “What about it?” He settled down next to her, still looking away. 

“We have plans tomorrow, and I don’t know what the hell I’m supposed to do,” He rubbed at his eyes, “He called it a date, but he was probably joking since he didn’t even _bring up_ Valentine’s day, and I don’t know if I’m reading too much into this or what,” 

“Oh boy,” She shifted to face him, “You’re both really stupid, you know that, right?” 

“You do tell us, frequently,” 

“Well I’m right,” She laughed, “Kon can be unpredictable with romance stuff sometimes,” She started out, speaking from experience. He leaned over to rest his head on her chest as she put an arm around him, this was a platonic cuddle type of conversation, “He can put a surprising amount of effort into it, but he’s also kiiinda oblivious sometimes,” 

“What if there isn’t anything romantic about it?” He mumbled, “And I’m just getting my hopes up for nothing?” 

“He loves you, Tim,” She absentmindedly played with his hair as she spoke, “So much. I think that's pretty obvious,” He melted into her embrace, “Just _relax_ a little, go with the flow, improvise, and it’ll be fine,” 

“When have I _ever_ been relaxed?” He tried not to laugh _too_ much at the thought.

“When you’re around him,” She said plainly, like it was just a known fact. He couldn’t see her smile, and she couldn’t see how red his face got, but they both knew. They know each other that well.

* * *

**_Sunday the 14th, 6:34pm_ **

* * *

He was trying not to pace. 

Kon being late for something was normal, so there’s absolutely no reason he should be worried about it. It did solidify in his brain that yeah, he’s probably been overthinking this, it’s just casual hanging out and he’s spent a week being anxious for nothing. After they finished Titans work for the day, he'd mentioned he had a few things to take care of, and Tim needed to change out of uniform anyways, but that was _well_ over an hour ago. 

Before Tim could spiral further, Kon finally knocked on the door, standing there with a smile, “Ready to go?” and started walking down the hall. 

Tim gave him a quizzical look, but followed anyways, “And where, exactly, are we going?” He’d said he didn’t need to be in costume, so Tim assumed it was somewhere local. 

He grinned over his shoulder, “Psh, you’ll see,” and eventually made his way to the exit, pushing open the doors. 

As soon as Tim made it outside, Kon swept him up bridal-style and shot into the air, “Dude!” Tim’s reaction was involuntary, and he was sure he was grasping Kon so hard it’d hurt if he was a normal human. Yet if he _was_ a normal human, they wouldn’t be flying, so it was a moot point. 

“Sorry, forgot to warn ya’!” His shit-eating grin indicated he _wasn’t_ sorry in the slightest, almost like he was _enjoying_ getting Tim all flustered like this. 

Tim couldn’t even be mad, being held this way just gave him butterflies, he knew he was blushing and it was embarrassing. Playing it off as anger was definitely easier than showing how it actually made him feel, though. 

“I’m not in costume, _please_ be careful when we land,” It was a valid concern, but honestly not a priority right now. Kon knew better than to mess with identity stuff, especially considering how long it had taken for all of them to learn Tim’s identity in the first place. 

“Just trust me,” 

Tim nodded, and spoke quietly enough a normal person probably wouldn’t hear him, “Always,”

Kon smirked, clearly hearing him anyways. 

They soon touched down at the Kent farm, which made things make a bit more sense to Tim, obviously identities didn’t need to be kept secret there. It looked like the truck was gone anyways, meaning Ma and Pa weren’t even around, it was just the two of them. 

Kon led him towards the farmhouse, but paused at the door, “Alright, you stay here for a minute,” He didn’t even wait for a response before zooming in and closing the door behind him.

“O-kay?” Tim only bothered answering since he knew he’d still be heard through the door. This was weird, but Kon was weird and so was he, he had no right to really judge. He was willing to bet Kon forgot to clean his room and was racing to pick stuff up. Could have at least let him _inside_ though. 

He waited for a few minutes, heard a lot of crashing that would be concerning if Kon wasn’t invulnerable, and was starting to get impatient. It wasn’t as cold as it would be in Gotham, but it’s still _winter_. Before he actually started complaining out loud, the door flew open. 

“Hi?” Tim laughed, Kon’s hair was windswept, he had absolutely been rushing around doing _something_. The lights were dim behind him. 

“Hey,” He leaned against the frame, striking a purposefully casual pose. 

“Am I allowed inside?” 

He stepped out of the way, so Tim could make his way inside. 

There was a tablecloth, a deep red, over the little kitchen table. A flickering candle in the center, and two places set. He couldn't quite place the smell floating through the air but _something_ had just been taken out of the oven. Flowers, there were _flowers_ in a little vase next to the candle. That was probably a fire hazard, but it still all just made Tim's heart race as he froze in place, eyes darting around the room. 

“Ma made a pie too, is this too much?” Kon almost sounded nervous, “I can like, take it all down and we can just order a pizza,” 

Tim turned to him, “No, no it’s perfect,” He took a few steps closer and took his hand, “So this... _is_ a date?” It seemed pretty clear by now, but he _needed_ to actually hear it from him. 

“Uh, yeah, as long as you want it to be,” Kon stroked his thumb across the back of Tim’s hand, “I was trying not to come on too strong, I didn’t want to freak you out in case I was, uh," He looked away, sounding unsure again,"Reading things between us wrong,”

Tim laughed, out loud, shaking his head, because of _course_ they both thought that way.

“What?” He clearly wasn’t following, but laughter was still infectious. 

“You _said_ it was a date and everything, and it’s _Valentine’s day,_ and I was still so paranoid I pretty much convinced myself it wasn’t,” He struggled to get the words out between chuckles, “I’m an idiot,” 

Kon was quiet, “Wait,” his eyes comically wide, “It’s _Valentine’s Day?”_

Tim’s mouth opened automatically, before he burst out again, “Never mind, we’re _both_ idiots,” He started walking more properly into the kitchen, “How the hell did you not know?” 

Kon followed, laughing to himself as well, “I don’t look at calendars much?” He shrugged, “But Ma had suggested I invite you over since her and Pa were going out tonight and we'd have the place to ourselves, It totally didn’t click _why_ ,” 

Tim turned back to him again, and only hesitated a few seconds before reaching up to pull Kon down into a kiss. It wasn’t very long, and was a little awkward just because of their heights and how Kon wasn’t really expecting it, but once they pulled away and tried again they got it right. Kon’s hands rested by Tim’s waist, even when they pulled apart again. 

“I can’t believe you did all of this for me,” Tim looked around the kitchen again, the dim candle light the main thing illuminating both of them.

“I’d do anything for you,” He smiled, “You know that,” 

“Happy Valentine’s day, Kon,” 

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like its important for me to mention in my original planning notes for the scene with bart i had him say no ❤️️
> 
> ANYWAYS hope you enjoyed and perhaps thought it was cute, hope y'all have a good valentine's day, pls feel free to say hi to me places! (junkoandthediamonds on tumblr & insta, @therealryouko on twitter!) also i do always love comments n stuff <3


End file.
